left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey/Quotes and Captions
A list of Zoey's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * [' ''When crying is heard '''] "Someone's still alive!" * [' ''When Louis startles the Witch '''] "Run like hell!" * Francis helps Bill up ...Guys? * "Fire in the hole!" * "Go! I'll hold them off!" * [' At the end of the intro '] "Francis!" General * "I think we should go." * "Look out!" * "Mind getting the door?" * "Oh no! Not short-term parking!" * "Great... [Slowly] That makes me the last woman on Earth." * "Francis, whatever you do, don't take off your shoes." * "You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis." * [' ''At the end of a chapter '''] "Killer!" * [ 'At the end of a chapter '] "We did it! Can you believe it?" * "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce. [Giggles]" * [' ''Upon alerting horde '''] "Uh-oh. Here they come!" * [' ''Nearing a Safe Room '''] "There's a safe house ahead!" *"Let's head back up!" * "Yeah... Let's do it..." * "We are kicking ass!" * "We are awesome together!" * "Close the door, please." The following are lines used on the PC "commands" and "responses" lists when (by default) typing Z or X. "Yes" responses *"Yesss!" *"HELL YEAH!" "No" responses * "I have a bad feeling about this..." * "Not a chance." * "Not on your life." "Hurrah" responses * "Sweet!" "Arrgh" responses * "Arrgh, not this again..." * Screaming * "Argh!" * "Oh shit man no no NO!" * "This is bad.." * "This sucks!" "Wait" responses Wait up! Wait on me. "Thank you" responses *"Like, thanks." *"Thanks. I needed that." "Nice job" responses * "Louis!.." * "Nice shot!" * "Well-played, sir!" "Let's go" commands *"We should go." *"We need to get moving." *Can we get going? *Let's go. *Come on, let's go! *I think we should go. *Come on, let's go! *Come on, come on, let's go! *We need to get going guys. *We should probably go. *Let's go, let's go. (has a typo in the second "let's" which says ";et's" instead in Left 4 Dead 2) "Lead on" commands "Go ahead!" "Look" commands *"Safe house ahead!" *"See guys, we're almost home free!" *"Huh, look at this!" *"Look." *"Huh, check this out!" *"Look over here!" *"Over there!" *"Would you look at this?" Health related * [' ''When picking up pain pills '''] "Yoink!" * "Grabbing some pills." * "I might need these pills." * [' ''When picking up med-kit '''] "We might need these." * [''' ''When low on health '']' "Guys, I feel like crap." * "Guys, I'm really torn up." * "Guys? I'm really hurt." * "I'm not gonna last much longer!" * "Oh my god. I'm gonna die." * "Did they get my face?" * "God. This really hurts." * "Ow, ow ow ow." * "I don't feel so hot." * "Goddammit, this hurts." * "Oh Jesus. I've got tooth marks on me!" * "I think I hurt something bad. Real bad." * "I hope I'm immune to tetanus too." * "I go down again and I'm dead!" * '[' ''After healing Bill ]' "Sure thing, old man." * ''[ After healing Bill ] ''"You are welcome, sir." * "Ohhhh God, I'm really hurt." * "Thanks for coming back for me." * '[ Rarely when revived by Louis ]' "I knew you wouldn't leave me." * "Thanks, I owe you." * '[ When helping another Survivor up ]' "All right tiger, up and at em'." * "It's okay, I gotcha." * "Dude, I'm half your size! Get up!" * "Lie still and let me help." * "It's just you and me left!" * '[ ''When reviving a teammate on their last life'' ]' "Okay, I can get you back up, but we need to find you some first aid. If you go down like this again, that's it for you." * '[ ''When reviving Louis'' ]' "Don't make me leave your ass behind Louis, get up." * "I'm not going to carry your ass, Louis. GET UP!" * "Oh No! Not Louis!" * '[ ''When Francis dies'' ]' "Oh God, not Francis!" * "Hey biker dude!" * "[''Wailing] FRANCIS! NO!" * '''[ When Bill dies ]' "Oh God, not Bill!" * "Hey old man!" * "William!" * "[''Wailing] Bill!" * '''[ When Louis dies ]' "Louis! Oh God, I can't believe it!" * "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" * "Francis, if you aren't gonna use that first-aid kit, can I have it?" * "Bill, if you aren't going to use that first-aid kit, can I have it?" * "Louis, if you aren't going to use that first-aid kit, can I have it, please?" * "This is going to Hell real fast!" * "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" * "Hold still, I can help you." * '[ If Bill is incapacitated outside the Safe Room and no one is helping him ]' "We gotta go save Bill!" * "Are we going to help Bill or not?" * '[ When, illogically, anyone thanks her for healing ]' "Anything for you, Louis!" * "This is not going well...[''Giggles]" *['' 'When healed by another Survivor ']'' "Like, thanks." *[' When a Survivor is incapacitated outside the Safe Room and not being helped ]'' '"No one left behind, right?" *seeing an adrenaline"This looks dangerous" Weapon related * "Guys! Big, badass, nasty weapons over here!" * '[ When picking up a Molotov ]' "Let's start some fires." * "Time to start some fires." * "[''Enthusiastically] Molotov!" * "I'm grabbing a Molotov." * "Hey, boys! Molotovs over here!" * '''[ When picking up another pistol ]' "I'm taking an extra pistol." * "Two pistols, Cool!" * '[ When picking up a Pipe Bomb ]' "This looks dangerous." * "I've got a pipe bomb over here!" * '[ When picking up an auto shotgun ]' "I call shotgun!" * '[ When picking up an assault rifle ]' "I guess I'll try this rifle." * '[ When picking up a Submachine gun ]' "I can handle this." * '[ Imitating Francis ]' "Groovy." Infected related * '[ When puked on by a Boomer ]' "It slimed me!" (''A reference to the movie "Ghostbusters") * '''[ When puked on by a Boomer ] '"Yecch" * '[ When Francis gets pounced by a Hunter ]' "Francis!" * '[ When Louis gets pounced by a Hunter ]' "Louis!" * '[ When a Survivor gets pounced by a Hunter ]' "Hunter's got Bill/Francis/Louis!" * '[ When pounced by a Hunter ]' "Get it off! Get it off!" * '[ When being struck by a Tank whilst on the ground ]' "Oh God, it's crushing me!" * "KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" * "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" * "GET IT OFF OF ME!" * '[ When the Witch is close to being angry' ] "That Witch is not happy."'' * ''[' Upon hearing the Horde ']'' "Here they come, boys." * '''[ Hanging from a ledge ]' "Hey, help, I'm gonna fall! I can't hold on much longer!" Level Specific No Mercy * "Well boys it looks like we're going to the hospital." * "Well, I guess we're going to the hospital." * "Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * '[ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" (A reference to the movie "Aliens" in which Pvt. Hudson cries out the same quote after the dropship crash lands and crushes their APC stranding the marines on the planet) * "I can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? [''Giggles nervously] They're not...ALLOWED to be so fast." * ''[' After a long silence while riding the elevator ']' ''"So, um... Yeah." * '[ In the beginning Safe Room of Rooftop Finale'' ]''' "Almost there....Almost theeeeeeeeere..." * "That helicopter pilot better be there." Francis: "If he ain't at least we die with a nice view of the city." * "See guys, we're almost outta here!" Crash Course *[' ''At the start of the campaign ]' "Well boys, I guess we're walkin." :'Francis: "I hate walking." :Louis: "But five minutes ago you hated flying." :Francis: "And it turns out I was right about that." *"He turned into a zombie, Francis. He wasn't going to land the thing." *"A zombie chopper pilot? Uggh! You have got to be kidding me. We were almost home free, dammit!" :Francis: "Wait...what happened?" *'[' When a Horde is approaching on Crash Course ]''' '''Francis: "Here they come! Zoey, just pretend they're all helicopter pilots." :Zoey: "Zombie, Francis! He. Was. A. Zombie!" *'[' Upon seeing the dead helicopter pilot ]''' "Pilot's license...REVOKED! Dunn-dunnnn-dunnnnn!" *[' ''Passing steam pipe ]''' '''Francis: "Hey, watch out for that goddamn steam pipe." :Zoey: '"Man, I ''love steam." (Reference to the Steam online game server; Francis' answers may allude to the mistaken idea that the Internet is a series of "tubes" or "pipes.") :'Francis: '"Yeah, steam's alright I guess." / "I hate steam...pipes." / "Oh yeah. I love steam. I just hate the pipes." *[' ''When walking past fuel tanks ] Zoey: "Hey Francis, look. We're passing gas. Hahaha..." :Francis: "Haha. Nice." :Lines Francis: "Hey Look! We're passing gas! :Zoey: Chuckles "...Farting." *'[' Upon spotting the Howitzer ]''' "We can cross the river on that bridge!" *"Barricade. Big-ass gun. Anybody got any ideas?" *[' ''Seeing a rack of magazines ]' "Hey Francis, they've got the latest issue of Hating Everything Magazine here." :'Francis: "I hate latest issues." *'[' In a room with several boxes ]' "Free copy paper?! Sweet! The apocalypse was ''totally worth it!" *"Funny, sexy, brunette zombie killer wanted to lead three helpless men to safety." *[' ''Often upon seeing some birds in Crash Course ] Francis: '"I hate birds." :Zoey: "Yeah, birds are dicks!" *'[' Upon seeing metal supply plant during The Truck Depot Finale ]''' "Metal supply? Oh thank god, I was running low on metal." (Iron or Tungsten) *[' ''Seeing the escape vehicle on the lift ]''' "I want that truck." *"Now that...is a badass truck." *[' ''When starting the generator on Crash Course ]' "Powering it up. This'll just take a second. Come on, generator. Come on." *"Come ON, you stupid generator for jerks!" *"Alright guys! Real brave. I guess I'll do it...by MYSELF." Death Toll * '[ After she or another Survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out ]' "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * '[ When the bridge in The Drains is down ]' "We're good to go, come on!" * '[ Approaching the empty house in The Church chapter ]' "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." (possibly a reference to the classic Evil Dead film set in a similair cabin) * '[ When speaking to the Church Guy ]' "What a dick..." * "You're not gonna just open the door? Really?!" * "Not a fan of creepy old train yards." * "The town's pretty quiet...I hope that means they killed all the zombies..." * "You know we can MAKE YOU open that door." * "Hey jerk-ass! Why don't you just open the goddamn door?!" * '[ In Riverside ]' "I always liked this main street." Dead Air * "Through the greenhouse." * "Looks like the airport's still operating, let's try to get there." * "We can get back to the rooftops." * "The crane will lower that dumpster." * "Hey Bill, it's your favorite - stairs!" '[ When they reach more stairs ]' "Hey Bill, more stairs!" * '[ On seeing the statue of Atlas with the world on his shoulders in the airport lobby ]' "Great. Ayn Rand International Airport." (Referencing Ayn Rand's novel ''Atlas Shrugged.) * "We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill." * '''[ On seeing graffiti that says "God is dead" ]' "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" * "Through the offices!" * "What do you call 5,000 infected lawyers?" * "Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?" * "Louis, did you work in a cube like these?" * "We can burn down this barricade." * "So much for the easy way..." * '[ Upon seeing the outside of The Terminal ]''' "Oh God, Bill was right. They bombed the airport!" : '''Francis: "Hey! I was the one who said that!" * "Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." * [ ''On seeing the metal detectors at the security checkpoint in The Terminal ]' "Whatever you do Francis, please don't take off your shoes." * "Holy shit!" * "Holy crap!" * "Last time I was here the city wasn't so much on fire." * "Hey Louis? Try not to get lost." * "I wonder if this is more lost luggage than normal?" * "I always wondered what was back here." Blood Harvest *"Yes! Safe house just up ahead, boys. We made it!" 'The Sacrifice' Intro * "This was your plan, Bill? A train to the Keys? This isn't the keys, Bill. We're nowhere." * "Whatever, I don't care." * "Well--better get moving. Remember, if you fall behind, Bill thinks it's okay to let you die." * "I'd like to put it to a vote that maybe we shouldn't go rot on an island in the middle of nowhere, and actually, you know, help everybody else fight the zombies?" * "Are you kidding me? This is the middle of nowhere. We left all those people behind for THIS?" * "Good thing we left all those people behind so WE could escape, Bill." * "Great maybe we can meet some new people and leave them behind." The Docks '[' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside ]' * "The one thing that survives this train wreck is a tank?" * "So... who's gonna open the door?" * "Hey, Louis. Do you have one of those good feelings about opening that door?" * "Hey Francis. Guywhoopensthetraindoorsayswhat?" * "Hey, Francis. Be a pal and open that door." * "Somebody want to get the door? I'll open the next train car with a tank in it. Promise." * "So, I'm a girl, right? You guys wouldn't make a lady open up a deathtrap, right?" * "So. This whole... door situation? You guys work it out." '[ Opening train door with Tank inside ]' * "Door's opening, get ready..." * "I am so dead." * "I cannot believe I am doing this." * "Unbelievable. You guys are the biggest chickenshits." * "Get ready to fight this tank." '[ Inside Tank's traincar ]' * "God, this must have been horrible..." * "Man. I thought it was bad fighting this thing outside." The Barge '[ Safe room ]' * "I really don't want to hear it." * "Bill, I'm not ready to give up on everything yet." * "So this is really it? We're gonna run away to some island? "So long world good luck with all the zombies"?" '[ Climbing the gravel hill ]' * "Great, crows." * "Ah! Dammit! Stupid birds." * "Shut. Up. You. Stupid. Crows." * "Climb up this pile of crap!" Port Finale '[ Safe room ]' * "A month ago? I would have picked ten zombie movies. Now? Like, ten documentaries on how to build shelter, catch food and make toilet paper." * "I hate putting the lotion in the basket." * "No more human race..." * "In most movies they sink." * "I think that means we're safe." * "You asked me that last year? It would have been ten zombie movies. Now? Probably a documentary on how to make toilet paper." '[ Finale Start ]' * "These generators must be setup to power the bridge." * "We need to power these three generators to raise the bridge!" * "Starting these generators is going to alert the horde." * "I just know starting these generators isn't going to be quiet." '[ First Generator ]' * "Done! To the next generator." * "Let's go, we have more generators." '[ Bridge available ]' * "The bridge is ready, let's go!" * "We did it! Get to the bridge!" * "How did starting that generator feel Louis?" * "Way to start that generator Louis?" '[ Bridge stopped ]' * "Crap! That generator stalled!" * "You're kidding me, that generator's out." * "Damnit to hell, that generator's out." '[ When sacrificing herself ]' * "Stay put! I'll be right back! I hope." * "What am I doing what am I doing what am I doing..." * "Oh god, I am so screwed." * "I've got this! Not a big deal. Oh... shit." * "I'll miss you guys! Stay there!" * "I'll be back! Oh god, no I won't..." * "Well, this is the last time you'll see these...guns... * "Louis, you sure you can't get up? Can you try?" * "Louis! I will always be your friend!" * "I've got a plan! Stay there!" '[ Louis sacrifices himself ]' * "Thanks Louis!" * "Louis! You did it! You did it, Louis!" * "Oh damnit Louis!" * "LOOOOOOUUUUIIIIIISSSSS!" '[ Francis sacrifices himself ]' * "FRANCIS!" * "Francis! You did it!" * "Francis! We're safe!" '[ Bill sacrifices himself ]''' * "Ah shit Bill, you didn't have to do that." * "We won't forget you Bill!" * "Bill, you did it! We're safe!" * "I'm sorry Bill. I love you!" * "Bill, bill, bill, bill." * "BIIILLLLL!!!" The Passing Intro *[''' ''In response to Ellis asking to lower the bridge ] "Well...No." '''Ellis: "Oh, do we, uhh...We need to know some sort of password or something? Zoey: "Uh, no... Generator is out of gas. If you get over to the other side and fill it up, we can cover you. Best I can offer." *'Zoey:' "Sorry! But we can't lower the bridge. You're gonna need to get to the other side of the bridge, we can help you then. And then once you get over here we can fill up the generator. The generator will make a lot of noise, but don't worry Ellis, we can cover you from up here. You got all that?" Rochelle: "Say something to the lady, Ellis." Ellis: "She is so beautiful...She is so beautiful." Rochelle: "He got it!" *"Sorry. I can't lower the bridge." Nick: "That's terrific, cupcake. Look, is there a man up there we can talk to?" Zoey: "Oh boo-hoo, I don't know what to do. Go to Hell, Colonel Sanders!" Ending *'[' Mimicking Ellis ]''' "I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Ellis stole a race car from the mall and drove it over some zombies?" :* '''Francis: No. I haven't heard that one. :*'Louis:' You think we should have told them? :*'Zoey:' Nah, its hard enough out there. *"You finally did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Goddamn you! Goddamn you all to Hell!" (Reference to Planet Of The Apes quote) *"Remember, Soylent Green is people!" *"Go, proclaim liberty throughout all the lands and to all the inhabitants thereof." (A slightly garbled quotation, originally from the Old Testament, Leviticus 25:10, "proclaim liberty throughout all the land unto all the inhabitants thereof" KJV. This passage is inscribed on the Liberty Bell, and also found on a plaque inside the Statue of Liberty.) *"Ellis! ELLIS!... Maybe he should have come with us?" *"Ellis! ELLIS!... Maybe we should have gone with him?" *"Get to your car, Ellis!" *"Ellis, the car's callin'." *'[' Mimicking Ellis ] '''"Y'all come back now!" *"Ellis, be careful!" *"...Hm. I'm going to miss Ellis." *"Yeah, for about ten minutes." *"Hey, car guys! We have a bridge to lower!" *"Hello! Morons! I think we have a bridge to lower!" *"Good luck!" *[' As the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors leave ]' ''"Bye Ellis, bye Rochelle, bye Coach, bye... Nick." *"Bye Ellis, bye Rochelle, bye Coach, (begrudgingly) bye Nick!" *"Yeah...but it's us three now." *"Don't worry...they won't be the last." *"Hm, Francis. It's nice to see you still have that in you." Friendly Fire * '[ When shot by a teammate ]' "Hey, come on, stop!" * "Don't shoot me!" * "Hey, that's not funny!" * "Ow! Hey!" * "Ow! That hurt!" * "Hey! That hurt!" * "Stop it already!" * "Ah! What the hell?" * "Why would you do that to me?" * "Stop it!" * "Stop shooting me!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "Watch it!" * "What the-" * '[When shot by Bill'] '"Bill.. C'mon, Bill!" * "Ow. Damn it, Bill." * shot by Francis ''"Francis!" Cut lines * "If we find a way to the surface, we can get to Riverside." * "I'm never going to be able to work on my tan am I?" * "I understand why we travel at night, but why always underground?" * "Do you think those are zombie crickets?" * "I can't wait for a shower...for you, Francis. Jeezus." * "I always imagined the zombie apocalypse would be simpler than this." * "Ooh, a graveyard. Real scary..." * "With our luck, this thing's built on an Indian burial ground." * "Hey Louis, maybe we can find you a jacket in one of these stores." * "Seriously, I never got the vest thing." * "Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here." * "I know water scares you, Francis, but get in the boat!" * "Seriously, Nelson, I never got the vest thing." * "I hope this works out better than the helicopter." * "If any of us dies pumping this goddamn gas, I'm takin' it out on you." * "I'm sick of the streets. Let's try the rooftops." * "Looks like something still going on at the airport. Let's try to get there." * "Safe house in the hotel!" * "Oh god. I'm not gonna go like that." * "Someone covered her up..." * "Huh, I have that suitcase." * "Maybe your belt buckle set that off." * "Don't stand in the metal detector with guns!" * "You think my belt buckle set it off?" * "We will be boarding at gate 3C." * "Oh boy, I pressed the button." * "Elevator's taking forever!" * "You don't have to worry about bats, they aren't vampires you know." * "Off the chain? are you kidding me?" * "The glass is empty, Louis. It's completely empty!" * "In zombie movies, the pretty girl *always* dies first." * "Francis, you're not making any sense again." * "Have you guys seen any other immune women?" * "Until I met you guys, I didn't know anyone else was immune." * "Next to you Louis, I feel kinda underdressed for this apocalypse." * "Nice power tie." * "How did you find out you were immune? It's a helluva test, huh?" * "I bet you say that to all the girls." * "I'd kiss you...if you didn't smell like that." * "I hope no one promised him a woman." * "I love you. I know." * "You get a free bowl of soup with that hat? But it looks good on you." * "Nice shootin', Tex." * "The zed word - don't say it." * "You are a charming, beautiful man." * "You are beautiful, sexy and charming. Thank you." * "Get away from him, you bitch!" * "You're going to get yourself killed." * "It ain't gonna happen." * "You might want to rethink that. Just sayin'." * "Well, it's official. I am sick to death of zombies." * "Hey Bill, at least we're going *down* the stairs." * "Yeah, just us and a million zombies." * "They come out at night. Mostly..." * "I really wish my mom was here to help me." * "I'm getting scared. I never hurt this bad, ever." * "Mom..." * "I just wanna go home." * "Oh my God! I think...I think...Grrr... Just kidding." * "Smooth, Louis. Real smooth." * "Wow, you're a real terror." * "Eat it, ugly." * "Louis, is that what your mama taught you?" * "What the hell are you doing, Louis?" Notes * The cut quote "With our luck, this thing's built on an Indian burial ground" is an obvious reference to the famous horror film "Poltergeist". Category:Left 4 Dead